otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:All the Darkness is Alive
PM | Edited 5:48:21 PM Omniance: July ?? ?? : ?? Nhiln, The Pesadilla Seal PM Omniance: As Yuri crosses the Seal's center, the hellmouth around him vanishes, and before him opens a black jagged horizon. The sky is starless and dark, and a huge black moon hangs heavily in the distance, over the city of L.A. The city below is lifeless and dark, yet despite that it's streets seem to pulse and move, like hundreds of dark figments slither between them. There's a complete quiet, even the air doesn't move here. It's as if the whole world is dead. Yet despite all of this, Yuri feels something is near, a looming approaching presence that pulls at the corners of his vision in the unnatural darkness. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a few steps forward down the sidewalk before he stops and takes another look around the dark atmosphere of Los Angeles. Seeing how the street is moving constantly he stays away from it and keeps slowly walking. What happened to this place... PM Omniance: His voice echoes off the walls and buildings of the city, and the strangely flowing asphalt of the street shudders, rippling from the sounds, almost like water would. As he walks he can see something at the far end of the street, in in alleyway between two buildings, a dim light that seems like a twinkling star in the unnatural darkness. PM Arbi: Yuri: He narrows his eyes when he sees the dim light in the distance and quickly moves to the side, hiding behind the large nearby building, thinking it might be someone's flashlight. PM Omniance: A few minutes pass, and as Yuri hides in the darkness of the building he starts to feel heavy. His skin feels strange, like it's being weighted down. As he looks as himself a shadow veil is slowly overtaking him, pulling down on him. The cement he stands on doesn't feel right either, it feels soft, like a mattress, and he's very slightly sunken into it, and he's slowly sliding backwards away from the corner of the building, into the shadows. As this is happening he hears a young woman's voice call out from somewhere around the corner. Girl: What are you doing?! She sounds worried, frightened even. It's coming from down the street. A young man's voice responds, much closer. I thought I saw someone! Girl: Come back! You're going to far! Guy: Yuri can hear his footsteps and see a bright light coming from around the corner. ...Alright... The light moves around for a moment. whoever is holding it is still around the corner out of sight. I'm coming back! The light changes direction and turns away. PM | Edited 6:20:25 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the ground and keeps trying to back away from it, no matter where he steps it still feels like he's sinking. With nowhere else to go he grabs onto the closest large trash bin and climbs on top of it. Feeling like he's being cornered he tries pulling a black chain from the top of the building, quickly grabbing it so it can pull him to the roof away from the dark floor. PM Omniance: There's a whispering moan as he pulls up from the ground, and the shadows seem to warp. The cement and bricks of the building shift like water, and darkness flows up them like a wave. Guy: I heard something! Girl: Just run! As Yuri reaches the top of the building it collapses, the brick and mortar turns to black dust and he falls into it like quicksand. PM Arbi: Yuri: Fuck! A black chain flies from the next building, zooming past him. He grabs onto it and holds It tight, letting it swing him away from the collapsing building instead of falling straight down. Just before he's about to slam into the next building he lets go of the chain and falls down, landing in an open trash bin. He groans in pain and looks up, watching the building collapse. PM Omniance: The pain vanishes, and he quickly begins to sink into the trash as if it were quick sand. The whole world seems to be wrong somehow, like everything is made to look real, but when touched the fabric of it's reality unwinds and it flows away like sand and dust. PM | Edited 6:33:56 PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches the trash bin start to melt around him just before he starts to sink. He quickly gets back on his feet and climbs out before it grabs him. He watches it disappear into nothingness. What the hell... Not wanting to deal with the cement under him sinking again he turns and runs out of the alley, back onto the sidewalk. With nowhere else to go he runs towards the light he saw before. PM Omniance: Girl: I see him! The light is too bright, and he can't make out her features, she's just a silhouette against a bright white light. The guy turns and looks at him, the bright light preventing Yuri from seeing him as well. Guy: C'mon man! Run! The building that collapsed to sand has sunk into the ground, and a large pit has opened up where it was, pulling in the surrounding buildings as it grows wider. The same thing is happening to the trash bin Yuri landed into, thought the hole is much smaller it's picking up speed and growing as well, pulling in the side of the building it was next to. PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns back and sees the massive pit forming where the building was, seeing the world falling apart like that actually freaks him out and he runs faster towards the light. PM | Edited 6:47:19 PM Omniance: The guy ahead of him sees the pit and starts backing away, running in the direction of the light Yuri first saw. Girl: Faster! It's gaining on you! There's a loud groan as one of the larger skyscrapers suddenly topples over, slowly falling to the side and crashing down onto another set of buildings the next block over, making a heavy hollow thump, like someone being hit in the chest, but far louder. Everywhere the building landed turns to black dust, and then all of it slowly starts to sink downwards, like a ship taking on too much water. PM Arbi: Yuri: He catches the skyscraper falling out of the corner of his eyes and turns to look, watching it slam into the group of buildings. What the fuck...! He looks away from the city collapsing as he makes it into the alleyway. PM Omniance: Girl: She grabs onto the young man, hugging him Guy: I'm fine. I'm fine, really... He hugs her back. The light from the alleyway is bright as hell, and Yuri can suddenly see why. There's hundreds of lamps and bulbs all strung up around it. The girl and the guy are both wearing thick clothing, heavy jackets and pants, and have a hood as well as a scarf around their faces. As the guy turns and looks at Yuri, Yuri can see that his eyes are white glowing lenses, like two flashlights set inside of his hood. Guy: He tilts his head slightly as he looks at Yuri. Girl: She walks out from behind him, she has the same eyes set within her hood. He doesn't look right... What is that? She sounds frightened. Guy: He takes a step back from Yuri, pushing the girl back away with him. I don't know. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at himself before looking back at them. ...I don't look right? PM Omniance: Girl: He has dark eyes... Throw him back out into the street! Guy: He takes a step forwards while pushing the girl farther back. PM Arbi: Yuri: Really? Just because my eyes aren't glowing? He looks from the guy towards the girl behind him. PM Omniance: Guy: He runs up and grabs Yuri, picking him up and carrying him by the collar of his shirt, back towards the street.. PM Arbi: Yuri: Don't... fucking... He struggles against his strength. ...grab me! He takes out a switchblade and stabs the guy in the side just before he's about to throw him into the dark street. PM Omniance: Guy: He lets out a loud gasp, and white glowing liquid begins to pool in the clothing around the wound. He lets go of Yuri and stumbles backwards, then falls against the alley's wall. Girl: Ian! She takes a few more steps back, into the bright lights. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the guy's clothes, seeing the glowing liquid that apparently is his blood. You're not even human... PM Omniance: Guy: He's breathing heavily, and looks up at Yuri as the glowing white liquid pools around him. His glowing eyes are slowly starting to dim. ...Monster... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back down at him as he calls him a monster. You think I'm a monster?... He fakes a smile, his comment getting to him and making him mad. I'm the monster? He looks back at the girl before walking up to the wall full of lights, grabbing one of the wires and pulling on it hard to rip out all the plugs. I'll show you the real monster... PM Omniance: The lights all flicker and dim until they're completely out. Girl: No! She looks around starting to panic. PM | Edited 7:29:57 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the guy as he continues to bleed out, black chains rising out from the wall behind him silently. PM | Edited 7:32:08 PM Omniance: Guy: His eyes are dimming, almost to the point that they're not visible anymore. ...Grace... Run... Girl: But Ian! Guy: I said run! The girl turns to run farther into the alleyway. PM Arbi: Yuri: The black chains behind the guy immediately sink back into the shadows before flying across the alleyway in the other direction, blocking off the girl's path. He narrows his eyes at the guy. If you don't wanna hear your girlfriend screaming just before you die, you'll tell me how to get out of here... PM Omniance: Guy: He slowly points to the dark pit that's taken up a sizable portion of the block. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks towards the massive pit forming down the street before looking back down at him. You trying to trick me? I thought you were smarter than that... The guy hears the girl suddenly scream as three of the chains wraps themselves around her. PM Omniance: Guy: A creature like you... Will sur... vive... The fall... He slowly turns his head to look at the girl. PM Arbi: The chains start to tighten around the girl, they'll leave bruises all over her skin if this keeps up. PM Omniance: Guy: ...Please... Girl: She looks like she's struggling, making quiet whimpering sounds. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares down at the guy for a moment longer before the chains suddenly become loose and fall to the floor around the girl, each of them sinking into the shadows. Fine... He turns and starts walking out of the alleyway. PM Omniance: Guy: He lets out a slow breath and lays back against the wall. The girl runs up to him and grabs him, holding onto him. PM Arbi: Yuri: As he's walking away from the alleyway he closes his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath as he approaches the massive pit forming where he first showed up in this black city. Without even looking back at the couple the dark alley erupts in dozens of chains, it all happens in an instant. Two lifeless bodies hang in the maze of metal silently before the dark chains pull back into the shadows, except the few holding onto the two light creatures. Their bodies are dragged across the street, leave a trail of glowing liquid as they pass Yuri, until they get close to the massive hole in the city. The chains sink into the darkness and he watches what happens when they fall inside. PM Omniance: They fall into the abyss, two small points of light in an expanse of darkness, shrinking as they continue downwards. PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches until the two lights fade away, when nothing happens he looks up at the sky, remembering that even here the stars are gone. This entire city is dark, empty and quiet. He wonders if it's like this everywhere. PM Omniance: As Yuri stands there, the world is quiet. There's still no wind, no sound of any kind besides his breathing and the beating of his heart. The large black moon hangs above the horizon of dark buildings. A sense of nothingness is all that surrounds him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down and sees the dark hole is finally beginning to reach him, at this point all he would need to do is take a few steps forward and fall in. Before it gets too close he takes a step back. ...I'm the last one up here now. PM Omniance: Another large building falls in the distance, crashing into the ground with a loud thud that echoes through the silence. PM Arbi: Yuri: They told me to jump down... but I like it up here. I like how dark this world is. PM Omniance: The slabs of pavement in the alleyway begin to give way, one by one falling into the slowly expanding bottomless pit. The buildings that make up the wall of the alley creak quietly, and start to slide towards the pit as well. PM Arbi: Yuri: He steps back again, turning for a second to look behind him. He sees the alleyway beginning to slide away and he smiles. But you won't let me stay up here, will you? PM Omniance: The front of one of the buildings cracks off and tumbles down into the darkness. PM Arbi: Yuri: He narrows his eyes and raises a chain out of the street, it flies down into the pit. PM Omniance: As if in response to the chain appearing the other building's front cracks and falls forwards into the pit, and the whole building begins to sink. PM Arbi: Yuri: He climbs down the sinking edges of the road before he grabs his own chain and slides down into the dark pit, looking around to check if he can see anything down here. PM Omniance: As he slides down into the abyss the chain vanishes, and he simply falls. The city is gone. Everything is gone. He's just falling in endless darkness, that even he can't see in. PM Arbi: Yuri: His chain disappearing surprises him and he tries pulling another one out of some surface but there's nothing around him anymore. He looks around in the total darkness before he becomes invisible. PM Omniance: He falls for another few minutes, then suddenly stumbles. He's standing upright, over the Pesadilla Seal. PM Arbi: Yuri: He covers his eyes, the light coming from the next room almost blinding him as his eyes tries to adjust. PM Omniance: Nemo: He calls out from behind Yuri. Yuri! PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Nemo, happy to see him. Hey, bro. PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks worried. Watch out! Yuri feels a sharp pain stab into his lower back. He's then lifted off the ground a few inches. Natalya: The one who stole my tome. She grabs the back of the bandana and rips it off. The one who attacked me. She throws him down. I could smell it was you, even there in the parking lot. She holds up the bandana, looking at it. This rudimentary glamor... While effective... She tosses the bandana away and it falls off the side of the platform and into the darkness. Was not nearly effective enough. One of her hands has long silver claws in place of fingers. PM Arbi: Yuri: He yells in pain when she stabs him in the back with her claw. When she throws him down he weakly is already trying to get back up despite all the pain he's going through. He smiles up at her. Is that all you got?... PM | Edited 8:50:37 PM Omniance: Natalya: For now. Yuri's vision begins to dim. His eyelids getting heavy. Nemo: He yells out in distress. Yuri! A set of gilded burning beams scream across the air above Yuri, towards Natalya, but they miss somehow. Natalya seems to move out of the way without actually moving. PM Arbi: Yuri: He smile starts to look weak as his eyes get heavier. While he's still conscious he turns to look behind him where Troy was. PM Omniance: Troy is on the floor in two pieces, his blood pooling outwards and dripping off the edges of the bridge. Another set of beams screams out, and Natalya immediately leaps over Yuri, a long snake-like lower half passing over him as he passes out. PM | Edited 9:05:11 PM Omniance: What seems like only a few seconds later to Yuri, he's suddenly woken, an iron hand grabbing his jaw and chin. Natalya's green serpentine eyes staring into his inches from his face. Orion: His voice can be heard somewhere from behind her. Quite an orchestrated punishment. Natalya: I already knew the Pesadilla Seal would be ineffective... She narrows her eyes. And these marked ones... She squeezes Yuri's lower face with her powerful hand. I find them so deserving of orchestration. She lets go of him and moves away. Yuri has been chained up tightly by iron links that wrap around his chest in an X, then go down and wrap around his waist and back into the wall behind him. The room he's in is very large, made of heavy steels and iron. As Natalya moves Yuri can see Orion standing at the far end of the room in front of him, wiping blood from his hands. PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches Natalya walk away before looking towards Orion, he moves his lower jaw a little as it feels painful. You look like shit, healing that many wounds must take a lot out of you. PM Omniance: Orion: He's got quite the attitude, being in the situation he's in. He puts the small towel into his pocket. Natalya: She looks back at Yuri, then walks over to a large chest. She opens it and takes something out, then turns around. She holds up the Hands of Venom. These are what you came for. She walks back over to Yuri until she's only a about three feet away. They are so close now. She holds them out to him. So... Close. PM Arbi: Trent: He's standing beside Yuri, looking Natalya's expression over. She's taunting you, this is actually amazing. I'm glad you came here now. Yuri: He narrows his eyes and looks away from the gauntlets, looking away from her and smirking. Tell me the story about your dying dynasty again and how many failures you've spawned out of that shriveling hole. PM Omniance: Natalya: His comment doesn't seem to affect her in the least. She turns away and tosses the gauntlets across the room and back into the chest, which seems to magically slam shut and then vanish. Open the second seal. She turns and glides passed Orion. Orion: He follows her out, through a door, which shuts behind him. PM | Edited 9:28:57 PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches the two of them leave. Hey! Where's my brother you stupid fucking- The door closes before he can finish yelling. Bitch... With them gone he tries struggling against his restraints before he looks around the room, assuming he's in some prison in her castle. PM Omniance: The floor lights up in front of him, a pinkish-red color that slowly fades to a bright blue. After a moment the light settles into an ornate sigil, burned into the ground, then that too fades to the sigil just being burned into the concrete floor. After a brief moment, black ichor pushes up out of the lines of the sigil, and it quickly turns into a tarred puddle of liquid, the middle of which bubbles up. A figure rises from the liquid, a slim young man, whose features are hidden by being drenched in the black ichor he rose up out of. He holds out his hand, raising it up in front of him. The Other: His voice sounds similar to Lucas or Nemo's, the same pitch and everything. He lets out a quiet laugh, one that sounds familiar to Yuri in a darkly strange way. All of that effort, and this is where we've ended up. His skeleton suddenly glows from within, a white-pinkish color. He watches the bones in his fingers move, then lowers his hand and looks to Yuri. Heh... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks the black form's body over, remembering Nemo when he sees the white-pinkish skeleton coming from inside it. ...You're not my brother, whatever you are... PM Omniance: The Other: No. He shakes his head and the ichor flows out and begins to cover the floor of the large room behind him. I'm not. A large muscular upper back presses up out of the ichor, it slowly continues as he speaks. But we are related, in a way. The creature rises out of the ichor, standing up straight. The right half of its body is muscular and masculine, but the left half looks atrophied, rotten, and skeletal. Atop its head are two massive horns. Across its entire face a wide jack-o-lantern grin appears, glowing pinkish red. Sending us down into that pit. Clever... As he speaks a deep powerful voice saying the same words rumbles out from the large demon behind him. ...We were always clever. PM | Edited 10:02:05 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks surprised when he sees the demon rising out from behind the ichor covered man. He slowly looks towards the door Natalya used to leave, quietly speaking to himself. You really can do anything with enough money... He slowly looks back up to the two monstrous figures in front of him. You're looking well, Billy... PM | Edited 10:04:07 PM Omniance: The Other: More than just Belxephon now. Or can't you tell? The demon raises his skeletal left hand up, and the deep strange laugh echoes out from it. We are so many things. Dreams, dreads, hates. He shakes his head. Real poetic shit, man. Don't you get that? He shrugs. Guess not. We were never very smart. Nemo and Lucas are the smart ones... PM Arbi: Yuri: You can stop saying "we"... there's no "we" anymore. It's just you now. PM Omniance: The Other: Oh, but I'm you, too. He takes a step towards Yuri. The you that isn't you. What a weird twist of fate, that I wake up, in front of myself. He looks up at the ceiling. In some place like this... But it doesn't matter. We don't like confusing things, do we? He looks back at Belxephon. Like all of your stupid fucking riddles. He looks back to Yuri. We like things simple. Easy to understand. Easy to exploit. He nods. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at his face. Beliruy... how long has it been? You're all grown up... and you made a friend. PM Omniance: The Other: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not impressing me with our sarcasm. Let's get to the good part. He points passed Yuri. You're too distracted to look behind you, so I'd take a second to do that. PM | Edited 10:21:14 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm a little restrained here. PM | Edited 10:20:27 PM Omniance: The Other: He looks to Yuri and grabs the restraints. Right... Right. He rips them apart with his bare hands as if they were nothing, the iron chains shattering off. However Yuri's ankles are still shackled. Now, take a look. He shrugs. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at him before he tries looking behind him. PM Omniance: Behind him to the left and right, Lucas and Nemo are chained to a part of large clockwork looking geared machines. Attached to each of them is a long black chain, which is locked directly into their rib cages. The chain goes up into the ceiling and across the room, connecting Yuri's two brothers. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen when he sees his brothers. Lucas? Nemo?... What the hell is this?! PM Omniance: The Other: If you move towards one, the other dies. If you stay where you are, they both die. Simple. Easy to understand... Yadda yadda. PM Arbi: Yuri: You... He struggles against his ankle restraints before he glares towards the door. Fucking BITCH! His starts summoning black chains everywhere outside of this room, not caring where they come out of as long as there's a chance they hit Natalya or Orion. Windows start shattering and expensive pottery starts falling over. PM Omniance: The Other: We're in a hellmouth, man. Nothing you do in here could ever make it all the way topside. You really think Belxephon could manifest in the physical world so easily? He shakes his head. Anyway, just pick one... Also keep in mind that the one you let die, I'm going to revive and possess for all eternity... But I'm not picky, so just choose whoever. They both fit me like a glove. PM Arbi: Yuri: He glares back at the dark figure in front of him. You... stay away from my brothers. PM Omniance: The Other: He pauses for a moment. ...Or? You know if you wait long enough and they both die... I'll just possess them both. He looks passed Yuri and holds a hand out to Lucas. Look, just pick Nemo, he's the one you identify with more, 'cause despite being gay, Lucas is an up-tight asshole who doesn't even want to be around you anymore. The choice should be easy. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head slowly, his voice sounds both scared and angry. I'm... not letting you... have anything. PM Omniance: The Other: He crosses his arms over his chest. All I have to do is wait. In about two minutes the chain will pull tight and rip the solar plexus right out of both of them. I have time. I'm patient. Or don't you remember? PM | Edited 10:58:44 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not... He closes his eyes, there's desperation in his voice as he speaks. Toj koj go kontrolira senki, slušam mojata molba... Trent: He backs away from Yuri as he feels the air in the room get older, and harder to breathe, even for him. Yuri... Even after everything you've went through, everything you've sacrificed! He grabs him and tries shaking him. You know what happened last time you brought him here! Yuri: He shakes his head. I don't fucking care... they're about to take my brothers away from me! Jas vi dade parče od mene, da žrtvuva del od mene za da... Trent: Stop fucking making selfish decisions and listen to me! How many more lives do you need to throw away until you realize- His eyes turn black and he suddenly gets dragged into the shadows enveloping the prison. PM Omniance: The Other: He looks around. Awww, c'mon man. Can't you do anything on your own? Belxephon laughs quietly. The large demon lurches forwards and slams both of its hands down onto the floor. Why is it that you're incapable of facing what's set before you yourself? Am I, was I really that flawed too? Belxephon roars an unearthly thundering roar, as it finishes the air in the room begins to heat back up. This is my domain now. My little corner of eternity, and you invite someone else here without my permission. Belxephon lets out a deep laugh. That's so pathetic. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his eyes and continues speaking, ignoring his words as he prays to him. možam da razgovaram so eden što tie go narekuvaat... He closes his eyes tight. Šapkata Čovekot. The Other's voice is completely cut off as the hellmouth is covered in shadows, the demon's body suddenly nowhere in sight as the old familiar furniture begins to appear out of the darkness. The curtains over the windows can be seen where Belxephon was standing, though it is dark outside, the room is lit up by small lamps around the house. The clock on the wall continues to tick but it's a different time here, a different plane where only those invited by the shadows are allowed. Standing in front of the restrained Yuri, and his two unconscious brothers, is a man in a coat and a familiar hat. Yuri: He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him.